Dynasty Warriors Advance/Weapons
Dynasty Warriors Advance features a large collection of weapons derived from Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4. A majority of them can be found inside treasure boxes scattered on certain parts of the battlefield map or be given as a reward for achieving victory. However, the locations of each one in Musou Mode and Free Mode may differ greatly. Note that some are only obtained by triggering certain events related to the story. Like in other titles of the series, stronger weapons are usually acquired in harder battles or when playing under high difficulty settings. Another way to ensure a higher quality weapon is to accumulate ability points by fully activating all six power-up abilities before finishing a stage. There are 22 types of weapons players can use in this game. While every playable character retains their original weapon from the fourth installment, most of them share three types of weaponry with one another. Only a few gain exclusive access to certain weapon types that fit well with their fighting style. Aside from type restrictions, characters must also have the appropriate skill points needed to wield better weapons. Skill points are gained by using a type of weapon numerous times in battle. The section below covers the numerous stats used in the game's weapon system. *'Attack Points' - The overall attack power of a weapon. *'Skill Points' - The amount of points needed to wield a weapon. *'Element' - Imbues attacks with elemental attributes. Uses the same elements from the fourth game. *'Stats' - Grants the user stat bonuses or demerits. *'Valor Attributes' - Special skills invoked by activating valor power-ups. Every weapon has separate attributes for power-up levels 1 and 2. :*'Attack' - Increases attack power. :*'Attack Count' - Extends normal attack string. One unit of this attribute adds 3 hits. :*'Defense' - Increases defense against melee attacks. :*'Ranged Defense' - Increases defense against ranged attacks. :*'Fire Resistance' - Increases resistance against fire elemental attacks. :*'Ice Resistance' - Increases resistance against ice elemental attacks. :*'Lightning Resistance' - Increases resistance against lightning elemental attacks. :*'Poison Resistance' - Increases resistance against poison elemental attacks. :*'Elemental Resistance' - Increases resistance against all six elemental attacks including blast and vorpal. :*'Elemental Effect' - Amplifies weapon's elemental effect. :*'Numbness' - Reduces user's recovery time after completing an attack. :*'Firmness' - Reduces user's chances of getting stunned or knocked out from enemy attacks. :*'Life Drain' - Absorbs health by hitting enemies. :*'Item Effect x2' - Doubles the amount of health restored from healing items. :*'Musou Accumulate' - Increases the amount of Musou gained. :*'Musou Power' - Strengthens the user's Musou attack. :*'True Musou' - Strengthens and extends the user's Musou attack. :*'Parry Ratio' - Increases user's chances of blocking enemy attacks successively. :*'Parry Break' - Increases user's chances of breaking enemy guard. *'Special Attributes' - Attributes identical to valor power-up skills but are always active. *'Hidden Stats' - Grants stat bonuses to a particular character. *'Rarity' - The rank and rarity level of a weapon. Sword :* Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian only :** Liu Bei only :*** Cao Cao only :**** Sun Jian only Rod Feather Fan Staff Flute Axe Dao Fencing Sword :* Zhou Yu only Large Sword Pirate Sword Halberd :* Lu Bu only Crescent Blade :* Guan Yu only Club :* Xu Zhu only Pike :* Zhang Fei only Spear War Spear Twin Sabers Tonfa Maces Chakrams Twin Rods Claws Category:Gameplay Category:Weapons